


psychos and restraining orders

by MatteoVSTheFandoms



Series: quarantine fic challenge [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Creepy Stalker, M/M, Restraining Orders, psycho ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatteoVSTheFandoms/pseuds/MatteoVSTheFandoms
Summary: TK has himself a psycho ex
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: quarantine fic challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676617
Kudos: 170





	psychos and restraining orders

After moving to Texas, TK figured he would never hear from his ex again, especially after the way their breakup had gone, but oh how wrong he was. He currently had 27 unread text messages and 34 missed calls. TK didn't know what to do about it, he knew he was done with that part of his life. He had a new home, a great job, new friends and Carlos, His boyfriend. Even just thinking about him made TK smile. 

He put his phone back in his pocket and made his way into the firehouse, greeting his friends and bending down to give Buttercup some attention, he had really grown attached to that damned dog. 

"Morning TK, how are you? how's Carlos?" Owen asked his son as he made his way down from his office. TK rolled his eyes, so he had spent the last two nights at Carlos's place, he liked his cuddles at night, so sue him. 

"Hey Dad, we're both fine, although I believe Carlos just went back to bed because he's got the day off, so I'm just assuming he's fine." TK laughed out as he stood up and followed his dad to the kitchen

"Hey TK you've got a parcel, doesn't say who it's from but it looks like it came from New York." Paul said pointing to the box on the counter. TK nodded and grabbed a knife.

he used it to break the seal and tore open the box. Inside was a hoodie, it had a photograph and words printed on both the front and back. It said 'Property of Alex since 2018' and an actual photograph of both TK and Alex on it. 

TK threw the hoodie back in the box and took it outside to the main dumpster. He was growing tired of this, first the non-stop calls and texts and now he was sending him possessive hoodies to the firehouse. What next? 

"Dude what was that about?" Mateo Asked as TK sat at the table again. 

"My ex is being a psycho again, I'm guessing that his relationship with the guy he cheated on me with went pear-shaped and now he figures he can manipulate me into getting back with him. Which is never gonna happen." He explained. 

"Wait Alex has been trying to get in contact with you? Isn't that breaching his restraining order?" Owen questioned. TK nodded. 

"You have a restraining order against him? damn he must be psycho." Marjan said

"Yeah, we both do, but it's fine, I've been ignoring him so hopefully he gets the picture sooner rather than later." 

The team nodded in agreement and they all started going about their shift as normal. Thankfully it was a relatively quiet day 

Just as they were pulling up from being out on a call TK noticed someone moving around in the Captain's office. He rolled his eyes, of course the bastard would have the nerve to show up here. 

"Hey Dad, don't go in the office, the psycho bastard decided to turn up here, he's up there. I'm going to phone for help." TK said as he walked away from the truck and pulled out his phone and dialing 9-1-1. He explained the situation and they told him that someone was a block and a half away on patrol and would be there soon. he hung up and immediately had an incoming call from Carlos. 

"Hey honey" He answered smiling. 

"TK are you okay? I just got dispatched to the firehouse, I'm on my way. I Just wanted to check he hadn't hurt you." Carlos said, panic evident in his voice. 

"honey I'm fine okay? stop panicking, I noticed him in the office before I had even gotten out of the truck, He hasn't seen me yet ok?" TK explained, trying to stop Carlos from causing an accident from panicking. 

"okay, okay I see you, I'm pulling up now." Carlos said and hung up before jumping out of the car and pulling TK into a hug. 

"I was so worried, I'm glad you're okay baby" he whispered, pressing a kiss to TK's cheek and then his forehead and then finally kissing him square on the mouth. 

"Baby, I'm fine, but I thought you had the day off? why are you the one they dispatched?" 

"Oh someone called in sick and I was asked to cover. I don't mind though because it's boring without you there." Carlos Explained as the pair walked up to the office. 

TK went ahead, Carlos right behind him. "Alex, what the hell are you doing here?" He said firmly. The third man in the room spun around. 

"Tee! Baby you had me so worried! you weren't answering me and I figured I'd come out here and check on you, make sure you were okay." Alex said stepping towards TK. 

"Stay there. I don't want you near me. I wasn't Ignoring you, you know that, I have a restraining order against you, as does my Dad. We have been over for nearly two years Alex. You don't own me and you certainly don't get to just waltz in to my life because your relationship with the other guy you cheated on me with has fucked up. Just because he doesn't want you any more doesn't mean I want you back. you broke my heart, but I'm over you now. In fact, I have an amazing boyfriend who doesn't cheat on me or think bad of me because of my addiction, he doesn't manipulate me and I've even met his parents, they love me. Hell even my dad loves him which is saying something because he has never liked any of my boyfriends. I'm done with you Alex, you can't bully me into doing things anymore." TK said, crossing his arms tight against his chest. 

"you don't mean that, I'm the only one who could ever love you. If you had a boyfriend I would know, so why are you lying to me?" Alex shouted at him. 

Carlos moved forward, pushing TK behind him. 

"TK has plenty people who love him, he doesn't need you, nor does he need to prove his relationship status to you now turn around and put your hands behind your back." Carlos stated. 

Alex Scoffed. "You called the fucking cops?!" 

"Yeah I did, because my psycho ex won't leave me alone and is violating two restraining orders. It's just lucky that He happens to be my boyfriend, has been for a while now haven't you my love?" Tk said smugly. 

"Oh please, He is not your boyfriend, He would never be with someone like you, someone so broken and damaged. And by the way I am not a psycho!" He screamed, lunging towards TK. Carlos quickly shot forward and grabbed him, tackling him to the ground and cuffing him. 

"yeah, you're wrong about that, I am his boyfriend. and you are a psycho, TK is definitely not damaged or broken. Now stand up and follow me. you are under arrest for the violation of two restraining orders and attempting to assault someone." Carlos said before walking Alex down to the squad car sat out front. 

"Thanks for this babe, I appreciate it, I owe you big time for worrying you." Tk said as Carlos shut the car door. 

"you don't need to thank me Sweetheart, this is my job. plus I will always do everything I can to protect you." Carlos said, wrapping his arms around TK's waist. 

TK followed his lead and placed his arms around Carlos's neck. 

"Also I will take payment in the form of Cuddles, kisses and Sex." He said, pressing a kiss to the tip of TK's nose making the man giggle. 

"Okay that's fair payment. I'll see you back at yours tonight, leave me a spare key though, my shift is done in three hours." 

"Okay, I will see you in a few, try not to fall asleep before I get back, I have plans for you baby." Carlos said 

"I'll try, now go before you get in trouble! I love you" TK said, pecking him on the lips. 

"I love you too!" Carlos said, giving TK a cheeky slap on the ass as he ran around to the driver's side of the car. TK laughed and waved him off. 

Finally, TK was rid of his psycho ex. 

he also had a very hot boyfriend he loves more than words can say that he has plans with. 


End file.
